The Power of a Name
by KatonRyu
Summary: ONESHOT, AtemxMana fluff. Atem and Mana take a short break from training and talk in the courtyard, but something unexpected happens. Lame summary, I know.


**This is mainly just a Oneshot fluff fic of Atem and Mana. It's nothing special but I really wanted to write it, so I did. If you read it through, please review, as I can always use constructive criticism. Flames are allowed, if they contain things I can use. If not, they're a waste of my time and yours. I. e. no things like "It sucks" and no explanation, please. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Oh, and for the record: This takes place after the coronation and before the whole Zorc business, the first time Atem is Pharaoh. In effect, this means that it's somewhat of an alternate timeline since Bakura attacked on the day of the coronation. The war mentioned is not canon, but pretty much a generic 'evil invasion army'. That's all :)  
**

**The Power of a Name**

The ringing of blades sounded clearly across the courtyard. A sharp, consecutive sound, all the while varying in pitch as the blades hit each other at other angles and places.

The wielders of the swords were two men; an older man in a beige cloak and a small, white beard, and a young man wearing a cape, who had spiky hair and an ornate golden pendant around his neck.

There was sweat on his forehead and his breathing was slightly faster than usual, but his purple eyes betrayed no stress or fatigue at all. He raised his blade again, beckoning the older man to attack again.

The man, however, smiled and stood upright, lowering his sword.

"I'm sorry, your Highness, but I think we could better rest for a while," he said.

The young man nodded and lowered his blade as well. "I understand. In that case, could I have some time alone?" he asked.

The old man nodded. "Of course, you Highness. I will take my leave, then," he said, bowing.

He turned around and left the courtyard, and the young man sat down in the sand. He looked at the gleaming sword in his hand and sighed. He hadn't been Pharaoh for long, but enemies were already amassing an army to overthrow Egypt, and so he had to train himself in the arts of combat. Or rather, he felt he had to.

His advisors and servants had all told him that the great Pharaoh should not have to fight, only lead. Despite that, he had insisted on receiving training in the arts of the sword.

The Pharaoh's gaze went from his blade to the pendant around his neck. He had inherited it from his father, the great King Akhnamkanon.

The Millennium Pendant and the six other Millennium Items were tools of powerful magic and when combined, they could repel the most powerful of adversaries.

This made the Pharaoh's advisors even more reluctant to train his swordsmanship, as they felt that the strong sorcery of the Millennium Pendant and the sir other Items was enough to ensure his safety.

Even so, the Pharaoh had insisted, and eventually his court had budged and he had started his training. The Pharaoh wondered how his father would have reacted, but he felt that the late king would have approved.

The Pharaoh was shaken from his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Hey Pharaoh! Taking a break from training?"

The Pharaoh opened his eyes and looked into the smiling face of his childhood friend Mana, who was in training to become an elite spellcaster. She was the apprentice of one the Pharaoh's most trusted advisors, friends and wielder of the Millennium Ring, Mahad.

The Pharaoh smiled. "Yes. I believe my instructor was rather fatigued. And you? Did you sneak out on Mahad, or did he let you go?"

Mana sighed. "Do you think that lowly of me?" she said, feigning a hurt look.

Then she smiled and stuck out her tongue. "He let me go. Spellcasting is hard work, you know."

The Pharaoh smiled. Mana was one of his oldest friends, and she had always been very easygoing and cheerful. Her presence seemed to radiate light and warmth. She sat down next to him and stretched out, closing her eyes to let the rays of the late morning sun warm her. She opened her eyes again and looked at the Pharaoh.

"I was wondering, why aren't you training with Aknadin?" she asked, her blue eyes reflecting the sky overhead.

"Aknadin is busy training Seto. As my circle of guards, they feel they should be the elite warriors," the Pharaoh explained.

Aknadin and Seto were also wielders of Millennium Items, the Eye and Rod respectively, and especially Seto was fiercely protective of the Pharaoh.

"That makes sense, I guess…" Mana said, looking at the ground in front of her.

"I should be able to hold my own, should it be necessary," the Pharaoh said, frowning. "I cannot ask them to sacrifice themselves for an unworthy king, and so I must learn to defend myself."

Mana looked up. "But you're the Pharaoh! And you have the Millennium Pendant; its magic can protect you as well," she said.

She smiled. "And when I finish my training, I will protect you as well. Watch me, I'll be the strongest spellcaster in your court!" she said cockily.

The Pharaoh smiled too. "Just don't drive Mahad crazy," he said.

Mana gave him a playful shove. "Oh come on, I'm not that bad," she said.

"Oh? Didn't you blow up the training grounds last week?" the Pharaoh asked with a small, mischievous smile.

"Awh, come on!" Mana practically yelled.

"That was a slight miscalculation. You're mean, Pharaoh," she pouted, looking at him with glittering eyes.

The Pharaoh laughed. Mana really knew how to look cute when she tried.

"You can call me by my name, you know," he said, giving Mana a sideways glance.

Mana's eyes widened. "I couldn't do that! You're the Pharaoh; using your name would be disrespectful," she said.

The Pharaoh sighed and looked at the ground in front of him.

"We're friends, right?" he said suddenly.

Mana nodded full of conviction. "Of course we are. Why?" she asked.

The Pharaoh heard the confusion in her voice, but he didn't reply. There were only a few people who could address a Pharaoh by his name, usually relatives. Mana, however, was no relative. She wasn't just a friend either, though. She was something more.

"We're friends no matter what happens, right?" he asked.

Mana nodded again. "Yes, of course. Is something wrong?" she asked.

Again, the Pharaoh didn't respond. Aside from relatives, only one other person was allowed to use the name of the Pharaoh. Could Mana be that one person? The Pharaoh swallowed, noticing his mouth had gone dry.

"Pharaoh?" Mana pressed.

The Pharaoh didn't reply; an idea was forming in his mind and he was too caught up in it to hear Mana's voice. Until she said that one word, that is.

"Atem?"

It was said softly, hesitantly, but it shook the Pharaoh from his thoughts. Finally, someone aside from his father had addressed him with his name. In that one word, the Pharaoh found the confidence to execute the plan that had just formed in his mind. A plan that could, and hopefully would, change his life.

He turned his head and looked at Mana, only now seeing the worry in her deep blue eyes. His heart beat faster than it had during the entire sparring session, and it began to beat even faster as he pulled her close to him and pressed his lips to hers.

He felt her stiffen for a moment, caught off-guard, but then she relaxed. The Pharaoh felt how Mana pulled him in just a little bit closer, kissing with him now. He could feel her soft lips beneath his, and he smelled the sweet scent of her skin, now so close to his. He felt the blood rush through his head, heating up his skin more than the scorching Egyptian sun had ever done, could ever do.

After what felt like ages, they broke the kiss, the embrace. Both of them were bright red, and the Pharaoh whispered, "I'm sorry."

Mana gave him a light punch on his shoulder. "Don't ruin my good mood with guilt now, okay?" she said.

The Pharaoh looked at her, surprised. Despite the kiss being his plan, he hadn't been sure of the outcome.

Mana winked at him. "I'm not sorry at all, you know. I liked it, actually. My only regret is that we can't do this again…" she ended in a whisper, looking a bit sad now.

"Why's that?" the Pharaoh asked. He was relieved that Mana didn't scold him for suddenly kissing her, but he still felt his hands shake. It was a good thing he wasn't practicing now; he would certainly have dropped his sword with his shaky arms.

Mana looked into his eyes, deep blue staring into royal purple. "You're the Pharaoh. I'm just a spellcaster in training," she said, with a small, sad smile.

"So? If you become an elite spellcaster, you'll be in my court and attain nobility. Once the war is over and Egypt is once again a land of peace and prosperity, what is stopping us from doing that again?" the Pharaoh asked.

Mana closed her eyes and said, "Hmm, I'd like that."

She opened her eyes and looked at him again. "Can you promise me? Can you promise we can do this again, just the two of us and no court, after this whole war is over?" she asked.

The Pharaoh nodded. "If you promise me to call me by my name from now on. I don't want you to feel beneath me."

Mana stuck out her tongue. "I never felt beneath you," she said.

She became serious again and asked, "So it's a promise? You'll…be with me after all of this is over?"

"I promise," the Pharaoh said, nodding.

Mana smiled her radiant smile and the Pharaoh couldn't help but notice her beauty. And now it appeared that she felt more than friendship for him as well…He smiled and hoped that peaceful days would soon be upon them once again.

**Kind of bittersweet when you know what happens next, huh? Still, I'm quite pleased with how it turned out. Anyway, let me know what you think please, thanks!**


End file.
